Ode à une étagère
by Belyn
Summary: Série de drabbles KuroFye, thèmes débiles et divers.
1. Fleurs

Il restait seulement quelques objets disparates sur cette pauvre étagère face à moi, vidée de tout son contenu pour cause de déménagement imminent…

Il restait seulement quelques objets disparates sur cette pauvre étagère face à moi, vidée de tout son contenu pour cause de déménagement imminent…

En son honneur, voici une série de drabbles et ficlets, un pour chaque objet restant…

**I- Fleurs**

-Non.

-Kuro-pon…

-Arrête ça, crétin de mage. J'ai dit non.

-Mais Kuro-chan, c'est pas que pour moi !

-Je m'appelle Kurogane. Et ça ne change rien, j'ai dit non.

-Mais si tu sors sans, toutes les filles vont te sauter dessus… Ah, je comprends, en fait c'est ce que tu attends.

-Hyuuuu ! Kuro-daddy fait des infidélités à Fye-mommy !

-Ta gueule le manju ! T'as qu'à les mettre toi-même si tu y tiens !

-Mokona va mettre celles de Kuro-grognon. Mokona sera avec Fye-mommy comme ça !

-Et Kuro-kuro sera tout seul…

Son magicien aurait beau lui faire du chantage affectif, Kurogane refusait de sortir avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Surtout assortie à celle de Fye.


	2. Radio

**II-Radio**

            -…Avec des pluies modérées sur l'est du pays à partir de la fin de l'après-midi…

            C'était la troisième fois que le bulletin météo passait à la radio depuis le matin. A vrai dire, Kurogane ne mettait pas le nez dehors de la journée. Son travail ne nécessitait qu'il sorte seulement la nuit.

            Contrairement à Shaolan et Fye. Eux s'étaient trouvé un boulot plus classique à la station de radio à côté. Et le magicien s'était rapidement retrouvé à présenter la météo, en remplacement catastrophe de l'animateur qui avait eu un accident.

            Et comme bien sûr, le ninja partait travailler lorsque le magicien rentrait, le brun devait se contenter de cette voix sur un mode enjoué destinée à tous, au lieu de la même voix plus sensuelle murmurant à ses seules oreilles des mots tendres…


	3. Ciseaux

**III-Ciseaux**

            -Vous êtes sûr, Fye-san?

            -Mais oui, Sakura-chan. Ils commencent à devenir gênants, il est temps de faire quelque chose.

            -Mais j'ai peur de mal faire... Et si j'échouais?

            -Allons, jeune fille, ce n'est rien. Un ou deux coups, et tout est fini.

            -...Très bien. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut alors.

            -Oui, il vaut mieux faire ça rapidement.

            Le magicien laissa son regard s'égarer rêveusement sur la porte par laquelle la jeune fille venait de quitter la pièce.

            Il sursauta à peine lorsqu'il sentit une lame glacée se poser contre sa gorge. Une voix grave glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles.

            -Vous aviez l'intention d'en finir avec le gamin et moi?

            Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du blond.

            -Nous parlions de mes cheveux, Kuro-chan...


	4. Micro

**IV-Micro**

            -Mokona aime les fêtes foraines!

            -Gros matou aussi!

            -Petit minou aussi!

            -Et ils n'ont bu qu'une bière...

            S'il en avait eu sous la main, Kurogane aurait passé une laisse à chacun des énergumènes, pour être sur de ne pas perdre un des félins surexcités qui piaillaient et hurlaient à tout va.

            Aussi, lorsque Fye stoppa net devant un stand, des étoiles plein les yeux, le ninja regretta encore plus d'avoir cédé à ses supplications et d'être venu dans ce lieu maudit.

            Au sommet des lots à gagner, trônait un énorme ours en peluche d'environ un mètre cinquante de haut, et qui envoyait jusqu'à eux des ondes de moelleux et de tendresse. Le blond semblait le supplier muettement de dégringoler jusqu'à lui. Kurogane abrégea ce supplice de Tantale par une preuve de plus de son esprit bassement prosaïque.

            -Laisse tomber. Tu ne pourras pas l'emmener dans les prochains mondes.

            Fye dût se rendre au bien fondé de la froide remarque et abandonna les lieux avec un dernier regard enamouré à la peluche.

oOoOo

            -Hé!

            -Kuro-chouchou?

            -Tiens.

            Un minuscule paquet de quelques centimètres de côté atterrit sur les genoux du magicien.

            -C'est pour moi?

            -Ouvre-le. Ou je le reprends.

            Fye s'empressa d'obéir. Un pendentif d'à peine deux centimètres de haut tomba dans sa paume.

            -C'est un micro-nounours!

            -Celui-là, tu pourras l'emmener.

            Fye se coula entreles bras du ninja et l'embrassa.

            -Mon Kuro-chan... Comme ça, j'ai un micro-nounours et un méga-nounours.

            -Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te prive des deux.


End file.
